Xinizter
|nationality= Etherian (Bound to change) |interests= Drawing Firearms Creepy stuff Flying |powers/_abilities= Flight Agile Stealthy Firearm expertise Can slightly alter reality |friends= Anki Candy Clesta |enemies= Blooky |relatives= Unknown |lover(s)= \(Cocotero)/ }} "Are you consuming it, or is it consuming you?" — Xinizter Xinizter is an elusive flying thruster panty fox coming from the Ether, the Kingdom of the Clouds. While many things remain unknown of him, the fair share of facts known of him are enough to describe him as a friendly person. Character Bio Xinizter is the type of person willing to break his back on helping anyone...anyone he trusts. Although fairly open to new friends, he isn't the best at starting conversations and he mostly joins them rather than starting them himself. Xinizter loves drawing so a good deal of the time he can be seen with his drawing notebook, which he affectionately calls 'Códice de Iudex'. He is extremely protective with those he cares about, even willing to die for their sake. He mostly is seen as a positive person who enjoys life, although this is true to some people while opposite to others. He's surprisingly good at hiding his emotions which can lead to misunderstandings or even the opposite. He keeps to himself so a lot of him remains unknown. Appearance God help me Xinizter's fur color is teal and the markings in his hands, feet, jaw, tail tip and abdominal mark are extremely light blueish. His wings are circular and detached from his back; they are colored silver and have three notorious feathers. His short mahawk is dyed turquoise. Regarding clothing, he wears a green-greyish hoodie, without the hood on, with a skull on a purplish background displayed on three diagonal lines across the chest. He wears an unzipped, blue vest above it. He wears black shorts with a purplish line on the left side. He has a collar with a gear on it. He sometimes carries a black leather holster for his Lugermorph. Personality Xinizter is mostly a friendly, relaxed guy despite his remarkable sarcasm, verbal aggressiveness and frail temper. He is willing to help others to extreme points and he remains surprisingly patient. Although Xinizter mostly remains enigmatic, he is surprisingly friendly, despite being incredibly reserved to other people he doesn't know over fears yet unknown. Funfacts Xinizter's theme would be Ornstein and Smough's theme from Dark Souls. Thus far, he's only gone through a single major redesign; this was due to his creator not liking how he "looked like every other fox". Xinizter has 4 pairs of whiskers. I just kinda forgot to include that in his final design. As tiny as his wings are, he is perfectly capable of flying with little to no trouble; even then, if needed, his wings can increase in length to further aid him with flying. Currently, he's the main self-insert of his creator; the latter currently is debating on recreating his self-insert as a phoenix. His wings are referred to as Ghost Wings, the feather of which are also referred to Ghost Feathers. While not having many changes in functionality, Ghost Wings are disconnected from their host, can become longer when needed at will, feel relatively cold when touched and they can connect to another host, thus providing flight, under conscent of the original host. Xinizter is the third tallest member of The Muskies, being only underneath Candy. He's mostly referred to as Xini for short; his actual name is pretty much a letter swap of sinister. He is a Dandere, meaning he's pretty silent & antisocial, only opening up to those he cares of, although his silence mostly comes for the sake of being silent. Although pacifist by nature, he has a big interest on the mechanics of firearms; he is currently starting a firearm collection. He usually carries a Lugermorph alongside a butterfly knife. He is surprisingly curvy despite being a male, a thing he mostly emphasises on at any given chance; furthermore, he's a noticeable crossdresser himself. Xinizter has many voices and normally doesn't use a single voice, even during a conversation; most of these voices average on deep, so it can be said Xinizter's voice is deep. Xinizter is jokingly referred to flying thruster panty fox, most of which has to do with running gags about him. His clothes are based on his creator's clothes; his hoodie's skull, however, is a nod to Skullgirls, a game the creator plays often. In the same topic, his gear collar is a nod to Gears of War, another game the creator loves.